Greed's eternity
by Twisteria Lullubee
Summary: This is set after the Greed's death, in his own personal hell, where he meets his old self. Despite his best efforts to be good, he never truly forgave himself for his sin... Selfcest... GreedXGreedling, rape, torture, cursing... character life.
1. Chapter 1

Greed awoke, bound tightly to a plain bed with thick iron cords. After a few moments if struggling wildly he laid back. What the hell? He thought, these cords aren't even budging and they're starting to cut into my flesh -I'm not regenerating.

"Where the hell am I?" he looked around, he was in a well furnished room filled with money and other beautiful items that Greed had been dying to get his hands on. The strangest thing of all was the dark figure sitting on the edge of the bed, he was humming peacefully in a deep baritone.

His spiky black hair contrasting the white fur collar of his vest, his arms were bare and incredibly muscular. The man seemed vaguely familiar.

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, not realizing why the very sight of the man angered him so.

The man looked over his shoulder and smiled, revealing his unusually sharp canines, he leaned over the bound homunculus and stroked his cheek in a manner that could be mistaken for nothing other than possessive, "Good morning, beautiful."

Greed immediately found the gesture unsettling, he swallowed hard and tried to put together his words"Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Greed."

For a split second, Greed's eyes widened, then he laughed with all the pride and dignity of a homunculus, even in his current situation, "Cute, so you're some kind of psychotic fan boy?"

Greed chuckled,"I'm not a fan, Greedling, I'm you, or more accurately, your a piece of me. I came first." he said to the bound homunculus.

"What? You're fucking deluded. Even if it were true how could we be-"  
>Suddenly, to prove his authenticity, Greed's ultimate shield slid over his entire body, "You are the fake one in this instance, kid. A cheap imitation of the original, lets see you do that."<p>

"Easy!" shouted Greed, but when he tried it, he found that nothing happened.

Greed laughed, "You're human, kid, you may not have a momma, but you have no special powers, no regenerating abilities. I could kill you right here, and you wouldn't come back," to emphasize his point Greed pressed his talon like nails into the younger's jugular.

The pony-tailed Greed continued to deny it, "You aren't me." he growled softly.

Greed sighed, then out of no where, mashed his lips into the other's, muffling his screams as every memory he'd repressed into the recesses of his mind came to the surface. The younger male screamed over and over as the other moved his lips against his own. Young Greed's eyes were wide with agony, shock, fear and horror, more from the memories it brought then the kiss itself.

Greed, the one true Greed pulled away from his victim, wiping the hot tears off of his flawless face before leaning into his neck, "Starting to put two and two together, babe?" he asked softly.

"Y-you're-" as hard as he tried, he couldn't make the tears stop flowing... His friends... This was him... he killed them. He tossed them out like pieces of garbage when they were really all he ever wanted in the world.

"That's right, beautiful," he said softly, taking advantage of his state by sliding his hands under the other's shirt, "I'm the true you, you have no right to call yourself Greed."

For a moment, Greedling just stared, then his eyes narrowed, "Neither do you. As I recall, you threw out just as much as I did."

"That's where you're wrong, kid."

It was then that the door to this room creeked open, "Mister Greed..." Greedling recognized the voice immediately, "Sorry to interrupt-"

"By all means, come in." said Greed, getting off of Greedling to sit on the edge of the bed again.

The door opened slowly, and in came Bido, wringing his hands, "Mister Greed, who's your friend?" he asked looking over to the shocked man on the bed.

"I call him Greedling, Bido, why don't you introduce yourself?" said Greed.

Bido walked over to the man, "Hello, Greedling, I am Bido." he said.

Greedling was just shocked... he remembered holding Bido in his arms, he remembered his last words.

"_but, I'm your friend..."_

"Bido, is that really you?"

"Huh?" Bido looked over to Greed, "Mister Greed, he sounds just like you!"

Greed laughed, "Yup."

Then the door opened again and in came Roa, "Greed, there's been an uprising in the north..." he said.

"Roa, you're alive?" said Greedling.

Then tow others stepped out from behind him, a silent Dolcetto, and a beautiful Martel... He remembered seeing all of them die, he remembered killing Roa just to prove a point...

What the hell is going on here?

_What the hell is going on?_


	2. Narcissist

"What the hell is going on here, Greed?!" Greedling shouted at the top of his lungs, causing Bido to scurry away from him in fright.

Greed got up, ignoring Greedling and going over to Roa.

"An uprising, huh?" he said, "I wish that lady would just surrender, Briggs is mine now, she's got to understand that."

Greedling was struggling madly, feeling blood trickle down his arms from where the iron cords cut into his skin, but not caring. This was some kind of nightmare, a-a trick. He needed to wake up... He **needed **to wake up!

"Dammit! You selfish bastard!" he screamed at himself, "Answer me! WHAT'S GOING ON! This doesn't make any sense... Please..." why wouldn't the tears stop?

Greed turned away from the others and stroked his face, "Sh, calm down," he said gently, looking over his shoulder, "Could you leave us alone for a while?"

"Sure, Greed," Martel nodded and started to go out with the others, "I certainly don't envy Greed's new plaything." she chuckled as they closed the door behind them.

"Calm down, beautiful." Greed whispered, lightly kissing Greedling's lips, "I'll tell you what's going on but you have to give me something first," he whispered in the other's ear.

"What do you want?" Greedling's eyes narrowed, he had a sneaking suspicion but he hoped to god he was wrong.

Greed leaned into his neck, "Sex, I want you to have sex with me, in exchange I'll tell you what's going on."

Greedling shoved his whole body upward, "NO! I will not have sex with YOU ever! Get the hell off of me!" he screamed bucking uselessly against the larger male.

Greed chuckled, "Calm down babe. I made you an offer, that's all. No need to get all pissy."

"Shut up." Greedling snarled.

Greed gave a soft chuckle, pulling off his fur-lined vest and dropping it on the floor, "An offer you really should have taken, babe." he started to open Greedling's pants.

Greedling's eyes widened, he wriggled uselessly to get him off, "I told you no! I told you I wouldn't have sex with you!"

Once he Greedling's pants were open, he merely ripped them off, then tore open his boxers, "I know that, sexy. Which is why I have to rape you now."

"WHAT?!" Greedling screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice reverberating throughout the whole place. "So I never had a choice in the first place?!"

Greed laughed, "You had a choice, if you had agreed, I would have told you what was going on and I would have been gentle."

"YOU COMPLETE AND TOTAL BASTARD!" Greedling shouted.

Sick of being yelled at, Greed decided to just start already, he smashed his lips roughly into the younger's, swallowing his startled cry when he ran his hand over his limp penis.

Greed broke the kiss a minute later to push his fingers into Greedling's mouth, "Suck on them, you'll regret it if you don't."

Begrudgingly, Greedling closed his eyes and started to suck on his fingers. He was in no way trying to look alluring whilst doing it, his eyebrows furrowed so deeply it made his nose wrinkle, eyes squinted, swirling his spit around Greed's fingers. To Greed, however, he was still sexy as hell.

He ran his hand ever so gently over Greedling's hardening cock. He knew it would have to be rape at this point, but it was in his best interest to make his pet like it. Greed liked the way it made little moans erupt from his throat, no matter how hard he was trying to hold them back. When Greedling was fully erect, Greed gave a cruel smile.

"Who would have thought that my predecessor would be such a slut- OUCH!"

Upon hearing the word 'slut', Greedling bit down hard.

"You little bitch!" Greed shouted, he decided that moment that preparation would be too gentle. Yanking his fingers out of Greedling's mouth, frowning when he saw the trickle of blood before he regenerated, "I was trying to be nice, but now you've gone and pissed me off, babe." Greed stripped down while Greedling protested and yelled, he didn't wanna fucking hear it. Once his boxers were off he shoved them roughly onto Greedling's mouth. Then proceeded to rip off the younger male's clothing before lifting his hips into his lap.

The smaller male clamped his eyes shut and waited for the pain that- _didn't come?_

He opened his eyes to see what was going on. Greed smiled, giving him no time to close his eyes, no warning or preparation... One second and he was in to the hilt.

Greedling screamed, lavender eyes welling with tears.

"I wanted to take one last look at those beautiful eyes before I started." Greed said huskily.

Greedling blinked away the tears of agony as Greed started moving and they became more plentiful. He screamed and groaned as Greed filled him, feeling his bowels stretch and tear.

Greed noticed his pet's erection beginning to deflate and gave him a hard pump, rewarded by a flash of darkness in Greedling's eyes as the walls around him tightened almost unbearably. He gave a deep, throaty moan, "Your hole is just swallowing me up, you want more don't you? My greedy little pet."

Greedling threw his head side to side in a desperate plea. One that fell on deaf ears.

Though he was finding it a little difficult to move, Greed redoubled his pace inside Greedling's body, nails digging roughly into his hip as he held him steady, "You're better than any woman I've ever had," Greed said in all honesty, "So. Fucking. Tight." he emphasized the last three words with particularly hard thrusts that made Greedling wish he would just pass out from pain already.

_Narcissist – fucking narcissist, _the words repeated like a mantra in Greedling's head. The words became even louder when Greed _hit _something inside him that made hot, white pleasure course through his spine, forcing his back to arch as a moan ripped through his throat. The moment was so breaf that for a second the young homunculus wasn't sure whether it had happened at all. He cracked his eyes open to see Greed grinning devilishly above him.

"You like that?" and then it happened again and again.

Greedling shuddered all over as Greed hit that spot inside him relentlessly, writhing against his bonds. The pain was far from gone, but it blended with the pleasure seamlessly, creating something Greed didn't even think possible. _Pleasure from pain._ NO! He wasn't some little masochist! He wasn't some pain loving freak who fantasized about being whipped or spanked.

Greedling had always hated pain, he'd grown a resistance to it over time but he'd never liked it.

The precum dripping down his prick said otherwise. Greed leaned into his neck, nipping gently but his teeth were so sharp they still drew blood. The warm, crimson life fluid running down his neck as Greed traced the painful slices, spreading them further, but the warm wetness of his tongue soothed the pain a bit and created pleasure. Greedling whimpered.

He had never experienced desire while in pain, much less ecstasy, He felt Greed's hand run over his aching member, bringing more forbidden, dirty pleasure. Greedling turned his head to look at the wall to try to distract himself, however, wherever the young homunculus looked he saw blood. His wrists and ankles were bloody from his previous struggling and his current_ writhing_, he could feel the warm fluid running down his neck and Greedling wouldn't even _dare_ to look down at his ass and hips.

"Awe, babe, you're ignoring me now? Can't have that."

More pleasurable pain coursed through Greedling, he gave a muffled scream.

_Narcissist.. NARCISSIST, _his mind chimed, but honestly, it wasn't directed at Greed anymore.

Greed felt his climax getting close and pulled the gag from his pet's mouth, he wanted to hear his victim's- _partner's _voice when he came.

"Gr-Greed..." Greedling moaned. Immediately, he felt something hot spreading outside him, forcing his orgasm to splatter over his chest in a sticky mess. "Narcissist..." Greedling mumbled as greed pulled out, leaving an orange-ish mixture of blood and cum oozing out of him.

Greed gave a soft smile, pushing the dampened hair out of his face, "Yes, yes you are."

That moment Greedling slid into unconsciousness, most like from blood loss.

Greed kissed his full, moist lips gently, "You need to learn to work for what you want, babe."

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. His most prized possesion

So much death... so much pain. This was the mantle of the homunculi, and Greed was no exception.

He was created from tortured souls... and the second time was even worse. One of the tortured souls, was his own.

"_See you DAD! DON'T BLAME ME IF I GIVE YOU A STOMACH ACHE!"_

And his very existence was no easier...

"_Mr. Greed... I'm your friend."_

"_They were the only part of you that you chose!"_

_Greed released scream after scream._

"_YOU LET GO OF SOMETHING YOU WANTED! __**YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF GREED!**__"_

Greed is a deadly sin, can a sin truly ever redeem itself? Or will a sin forever be damned to hell for simply fallowing it's nature, even in the purest form.

"_I finally realized what I actually wanted, was friends like these..."_

But then again, real sins have a habit of damning themselves.

When Greedling finally awoke the first thing he saw were his thighs, immersed in warm water, a strong hand gently the cleaning the nasty sins from them. He looked idly over his shoulder to see a man sitting behind him in the water, just as naked as he was.

"So you're finally awake." the man murmured in a voice that Greedling recognized as his own, stroking his hair softly.

The man seemed to think he would pull away but Greedling subconsciously leaned into the gentle touch, causing the man's eye to widen. His hair had been let down and it felt _nice._ The young homunculus lacked the mental capacity to elaborate any further at the moment.

He felt the big man's thumb rub him gently under the ribs, he looked down again, seeing some bright crimson fluid he could not bring himself to recognize running out of his body and into the nice warm water.

"You've lost a lot of blood, baby." the man caressed his neck in little patterns before moving down to his nipples, drawing tiny circles around each little pink nub.

Greedling let his back fall against the larger male's chest, feeling the muscles mold into each other, both dampened from the steam arising around them. It was that moment Greedling decided to give up on trying to understand what was happening or who the man was, the more he tried the more he only hurt himself. Sometimes it's better to not understand.

"You're being such a good boy." the man brushed the hair out of his face and turned his head gently to the side, kissing his temple.

It was such an odd, surreal feeling for the child of sin, being held and praised for simply doing nothing. What a nice man this man was. In his state of child like innocence, that was as far as Greedling could get on his thoughts about the man.

Greed lifted his pet's hand that had the ouroboros mark on it, he pressed his lips gently against the against the mark and felt the body against him shiver.

"That feels nice, doesn't it. The mark is sensitive," he ran his tongue over the mark and down Greedling's finger tips, rewarded by a soft gasp.

Greed knew on some level his insatiable lust for the younger male was a tad sick, but he was a sin after all. It was in his nature to be a bit deviant.

Everything about the creature fascinated him, from the ouroboros mark and the beautiful eyes they shared to the things that set them apart: Greedling's smaller frame, that soft, inviting mouth, those long, beautiful legs, and most of all, that long raven hair.

Even with long hair and legs his appearance wasn't exactly feminine. There was no way to describe it.

"Men really shouldn't look like you, babe, it's a _sin._" Greed took the smaller hand into his, "But you really aren't a sin anymore, are you, babe?" he ran his thumb over the knuckles slowly, "Would you like to know what you are now?"

Greedling's eyes were looking right at him but his mind seemed so far away and the young male gave no indication he actually understood what was going on. If he did, there was no way he would have let him get this far.

Greed gave a slightly wry chuckle, "Even though you probably won't remember, I'll tell you." he turned

Greedling around in his arms, kissing him deeply, "My most prized possession," he whispered against his lips, "isn't that enough?"

Pleased that the smaller male didn't argue with him, just stared, until he felt Greedling's head fall against his shoulder. Greed swore softly and moved to check his pulse. He pressed his finger into the males neck. His pulse was faint but still present.

"Fuck." He'd prolonged the bath far too long. God knows when Greedling would wake up again now.

Greed had an occasional fling with a human, but he had never before been responsible for the care of one.. This was going to be harder then he thought. Greed should have wrapped his wounds right after he pulled out.

Well, it couldn't be helped now.

He lifted Greedling's body out of the jakuzi tub and started to dry him off with a fluffy towel before wrapping his wounds in some high-quality gauze. Greed cover his privates with the towel to preserve his modesty before lifting him up. His body was dead weight and heavier then he expected, but after a few moments he was able to lift him with ease. Once he was up in his arms, Greed carried him out into the hallway.

He immediately bumped into Martel.

"Oh, I'm sorry mister Greed." she said.

"It's fine, I'm just on my way to put Greedling to bed."

Martel looked the smaller male over, "Greedling, really?"

Greed burst out laughing, "I know, we aren't much alike are we?" with that he disappeared down the hallway.

Martel watched him, a sad look in her eyes.

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
